User blog:PerniciousFabrication/The 249th Hunger Games
Hey everybody! I've been lurking around the wiki for a while now and with summer coming up, it seemed like a good time to try my (admittedly somewhat inept) hand at writing a proper story. As you can obviously tell, these games are as of right now on this wiki, but I may transfer them to the RP wiki at some point if I see fit. Okay, with that out of the way, I now present my first games: The 249th Hunger Games 'Updates' 'Schedule' 'Rules' #The basic template for tributes will be listed below, and as of now, 2 tributes per user are allowed, but that limit may go up. Not everthing listed on the template is manditory, but more information is always appreciated so I can better understand your character. You can leave a link to a RP wiki profile as well. #I expect a friendly demeanor in the comments (e.g. no personal attacks, including racist, sexist, homophobic, or religious name-calling), but I haven't seen this to be a huge problem on this wiki so I'm not worried. As for profanity, I personally don't mind minor foul langauge from time to time, and may utilize such vocabulary in these games, but this is a public wiki, and the chat guidlines should be followed. #I most likely won't be a huge stickler for this, but try to stay active. I may ask for addtional information throughout the "registration" process, and if it is not provided, your tribute may be less fleshed out, less interesting, and less likely to survive. If I decide to have a way to keep track of activity, I will most certainly let everyone know by puting it in the updates section. #I appreciate and encourage constructive criticisms, but overly harsh or non-constructive ones will most likely be deleted. I am new at this, so please don't expect perfection. For tribute advice, I haven't quite figured out how that will work, but it will be tied in the the sponsoring system, so keep a look out for that. 'Tribute Template' Sections that are bolded are manditory. There is a very small chance I will accept a tribute that does not have all the required sections filled out. Sections'' in italics'' are optional/recommended. These sections will be the deciding factors when if I have to decide between tributes of the same district and gender. I don't expect an overabundance of contributions, so most tributes will likely be accepted, but nothing is for certain. The outlook section refers to how they see their own chance of survival in the games, and what they imagin themselves doing. Name: District: 0-14, no Capitol Age: ' '''Gender: ' 'Weapon: ' 'Personality: ' 'Appearance: ' Backstory: (STRONGLY RECOMMENDED) Strengths '' ''Weaknesses: '' ''Fears: '' ''Token: '' ''Outlook: '''Reference Picture: Real Life or Lunaii (Preferred) 'Tributes' 'Information' 'Gallery' 'Games Information' 'Arena' The arena is that of a toxic wasteland. The entire arena is an island surrounded by an acid ocean, and is raised up considerably higher than the sea level, with cliffs all around the edges of the island, other than a small downward slope to a beach at one side of the island, with a particularly hugh cliff overlooking it. Below the cliffs are sharp, jagged rock spires varying in size. The sky is constantly a smoggy brown, and the day is not much lighter than the night. The terrain is consistently rocky and uneven all across the island, but evens out at the beach. Directly around the cornucopia there is a rotting forest, full of dying trees and dried out bushes.The foliage pregessively rots over the course of the games. The forest continues all the way to the cliffs of one side, opposite the beach, but thins out and ends in other directions. A few animals may be found in this area, like rabbits, grooseling, and squirrels, but most are in other areas. Off to the corner, somewhat near the beach, is smoking volcano, and the ground gets more jagged around it. Around the volcano is the only place where plants grow successfully, being small clusters of bushes, and one of the few places where there is fresh water, in the form of hot springs and small geysers. In the other direction from the volcano are the “badlands” No plants grow here, but a few branches may be scattered around, and the rocky ground forms into a small canyon, creating the feel of a desert. Most of the animals are found here as the main source of water for the arena is here, a large lake off to the side of the canyon. The only mutts in this arena are found here too, but I won’t tell you what they are just yet. They almost exclusively hunt at night though, unless disturbed during the day. All other parts of the island not specified as different are rocky, with a few dead trees and bushed scattered around, with few if any animals, and no water sources. 'Sponsoring System' Sponsoring is a sort of funding system. Tributes gain funds at a set rate, and receive that amount at the end of each day. Every tributes starting rate is determined by their training score, and can only increase by killing other tributes, directly or indirectly. The higher the odds of the tribute killed, the more money added to the rate. If a kill is deemed to be a group indeavor, then the increased rate is divided up evenly, whether one tribute did more or less than another. The rate can decrease if a tribute does some considered unwise or stupid by the Capitol, or if they get seriously injured. The gifts and prices are as follows. There is a limit however, being that 1 tribute may only receive 2 gifts in a 10 day period of time. A small piece of advice, pretaining to the gift or not, may be sent with it. That is the only advice I will be accepting 'Weapons' Dagger: Darts (x12): Hatchet: Poison: Arrows: 'Food' Biscuit: Loaf of Bread: Pack of Crackers: Pack of Dried Meat: Pack of Dried Fruit: Small Homemade Treat: Bottle of Juice: Soup: 'Well-Being' Blanket: Burn Cream: Cut Cream: Matches: Basic Medicine: Painkillers: Sleeping Bag: Sleep Syrup: 'Safety' Canteen: Fishing Hooks: Flashlight: Gloves: Net: Night-Vision Goggles: Rope: Wire: 'Alliances' 'Reapings' 'Train Rides' 'Parade' 'Training' 'Interview' 'Pre-Games' 'Games' 'Deaths' Category:Blog posts